The 39 Clues Message Board Wiki
This Wiki is about The 39 Clues Message Board, and is the No. 1 Message Board Encyclopedia in the World, involving all things to do with the Message Board. If you are a Message Board Member, or commonly called a Message Boarder, feel free to edit this Wiki and join it. The 39 Clues Message Board is an online tab of The 39 Clues' Website. Since it became available on August 3, 2011, the Message Board has grown and grown taking on new agents and new stories/clubs/RPs each day. Now it's big enough to deserve it's own Wiki! This wiki is a place for all messageboarders to interact. Who is your favorite Mod/Admin? Jen B Gavin B Keith F Noah S Jen T August 8-Vesper One posts on the MB and everyone starts freaking out. August 10-It emerges that WolfKnife10/Alex is not dead. He is alive and well, the whole thing was a joke created by his sister. The Lucian Council is currently staging a full scale inquiry. August 15- Egypt RP is banned from the Message Board. August 26- The Picnic begins. September 4- Shatterproof is released. September 11- Round 1 of the Janus Elections goes up. September 12- Round 2 of the Lucian Elections goes up, but it is found to have errors. September 13- It is revealed that Rex and Joe are the same person on the Vesper Prisoner Roleplay. Joe is claiming it was an accident. It is currently under investigation. September 16- The second version of the Lucian Elections Round 2 goes up, but once again it is found to have errors. September 16- Round 1 of the Vesper Elections goes up. September 17- Round 1 of the Guardian Elections goes up. October 2- Round 2 of the Janus Elections goes up. The Message Board Times is here!!! To make a page, all you have to do is type the name of the Page your creating in the box below, and click 'Create a new article', and you're free to edit away!!! break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article |#default = - )/86400 round 0}} More days until... The 39 Clues: Cahills vs. Vespers Book 5 TRUST NO ONE }} If you're new, then pay Chat a little visit, where we can 'Initiate' you. The Chat Initiation is an old tradition of the Wiki, and Red or Sapphire will be happy to help you understand our ways! Also, feel free to enjoy the chat games, such as the Book Game, the Rapid Fire Game, and the ever ending What-Time-Is-It-Where-You-Are Game. action=purge}} Refresh ·''' '''· See All This is the Wiki's 'Royal Family'. The amount of power a certain contributor has is measured here. Head of the Wiki: The Founder: User:Redpuppy47 The Enforcers: Bureaucrats: User:Yugimuto1 User:Dragon511 User:Wolf girl 14 The Well-Respected: Administrators: User:Forever Fyre User:AmbitiousAmethyst47 That is the Wiki's Royal Family. All CIUs and Non-CIUs do not have a place in the Royal Family, however CIUs do still have the right to kick or ban non-CIUs or other CIUs. Category:Browse Category:Browse